The Sinnoh League
by Calvin127
Summary: Pokémon Trainers from all over gather for the Sinnoh League Competition at Lily of the Valley Island. Only the toughest will be able to survive the harsh competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, Calvin127 here with a new story. I don't usually think about battle fics, but this was an unfinished one from Bulbagarden, so I thought I'd finish it here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon** **is not owned by me.**

**Chapter 1: Let the battles begin!**

"Welcome one and all to the Sinnoh League Chamionships on Lily of the Valley Island!" The announcer blared over the numerous loudspeakers on the island. "I'm sure everyone here is super-psyched about the battles, so let's get things underway! The first round matchups are on-screen now."

On cue, 64 pairs were shown on the Jumbotron. Of these 64, only 3 concerned 3 Trainers in the back for right now. A boy and a girl who looked to be twins, and an older boy with them. The younger boy was Calvin O'Brien. As far as looks go, his sense of style is a bit... unorthodox, for lack of a better word, running to a heavy sky blue sleeveless vest that brought out his sky-blue eyes, a gray long sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue shoes with gray trim. His golden brown spiky was uncovered, and swayed in the soft breeze. He was pretty tall for 15 at 6'1", and he was built somewhat averagely and well-proportioned.

His sister was Camille. Her sense of style was somewhat more acceptable by the popular community. She wore a white long sleeve blouse, a black skirt that stopped at her knees, and black leggings with black ballerina shoes. This contrasted with her golden brown hair, which fell just past her shoulders, and her hazel eyes. She was very well-built by female standards, drawing attention from all males, and even some females.

The older boy was their older brother, Terry. He wore an open black long sleeved jacket, a white shirt under it, and some black jeans with black shoes. It went well with his jet black hair, and his chestnut brown eyes. He was 18, and built like an athlete.

Calvin would be battling a girl about his age, with sunset orange hair, chartreuse eyes, and she wore a T-shirt the same color as her hair, short white shorts, and knee-high socks with orange and white runners. From what he could tell, she seemed to be a late bloomer.

_Seems like I'll be battling someone with a temper._Calvin thought.

Camille would be battling a boy who was head-over-heels in love with her. He was rather short, had dark skin, a short faded haircut, and wore a simple blue T-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes.

_Jordan Jones..._Camille thought, rolling her eyes.

Terry was battling a girl about the twins' age, maybe a little older. She had short black hair that spiked on the sides, and a bang covered her left eye. Her eyes were dark brown, and were contrasted by her white shirt, which went along with a short jean skirt. She seemed to be a late bloomer as well.

_A tomboy. Oh, well. _Terry thought.

"For our first matchup, we have... Camille O'Brien and Jordan Jones!" The announcer... well, announced.

"So, I'm up first." Camille mused quietly.

"I'll be watching from up in the stands." Terry said, turning to walk away. "Good luck, Cam."

"Thanks, Terry." Camille said, waving as he walked off.

"Camille, don't hold a damn thing back on him." Calvin said.

"Don't count on it. I know he will, because he doesn't like the thought of hurting me." Camille chuckled.

"If he's a real man, and if he doesn't want my boot in his ass, he'll put his feelings aside, and not try to flirt." Calvin said.

"Why must you always threaten him?" Camille asked, shaking her head and smiling.

"Why? Oh, you must feel the same way about him, if you're defending him." Calvin chuckled.

"Screw you." Camille said, glaring.

"You offering?" Calvin said, grinning cheekily.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Camille said, poking Calvin in the nose. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win."

"Good luck." Calvin said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Camille said, returning the gesture and stepping onto the field as Calvin took a spot in the stands nearby. Jordan came out on the other side, grinning arrogantly.

"Well, hello, my love." He said in a sickly sweet tone, looking at Camille as if she were a prized possession. "It seems that fate has dictated that we meet on the field of battle. Fret not, Liefje, for I shall hold back in order to give you a chance at winning."

"Jordan, pull your head out of your ass, please. You're starting to see things backwards." Camille replied coolly, drawing a Poké Ball.

"As you wish, love." Jordan said, pulling his own Poké Ball.

"The first round battle between Jordan Jones and Camille O'Brien is about to begin." The referee announced. "Each side may use three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all three of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle. Both sides may substitute freely. Trainers may begin when ready."

"Come forth!/Battle stations!" Jordan and Camille shouted, throwing their Poké Balls.

**There's chapter one. Since this is a battle fic, I will be accepting OC submissions. That's really all I feel I need to say right now.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Calvin127 here with the next chapter. The battles begin here, and they're sure to be exciting. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****Pokémon is not owned by me.**

**Chapter 2: Camille vs Jordan part 1**

On Camille's side, Roselia emerged in a shower of petals, twirling elegantly. From a cloud of purple fog on Jordan's side, a Drapion emerged, towering over Roselia.

"Figures he'd have a Pokemon to match his ego." Camille muttered. "And Roselia's at an extreme disadvantage. Whatever. Roselia, return!" She held up Roselia's Poké Ball, preparing to recall her.

"Drapion, Pursuit!" Jordan called hurriedly. Drapion moved faster than a Pokemon of its mass should be able to, and struck a blow with a glowing black claw. Roselia was sent sliding across the ground before finally returning to her Poké Ball.

"Darn. Oh, well. Medicham, battle stations!" Camille threw another Poké Ball, and from it came her Medicham. "Medicham, Ice Punch!" Medicham rushed forward, then jumped at Drapion's head, throwing an icy fist forward.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" Jordan commanded. Drapion's claws started glowing, and it shot multiple rays of light, hitting Medicham directly and knocking it back to its starting point.

"Darn. Use Bullet Punch!" Camille said. Medicham got up, and moved forward faster than before, connecting a heavy glowing fist to Drapion's head.

"Very good, my dear. Drapion, use Payback." Jordan said coolly. Drapion struck with a glowing black claw as Medicham was backing off.

"Detect!" Camille yelled quickly. Medicham's eyes glowed blue, and, from Medicham's viewpoint, it bent backwards, and the claw flew past its face in slow motion, and a heartbeat could be heard.

"Darn! Drapion, Shadow Ball!" Jordan cursed. Drapion charged up a ball of dark energy, and fired it at Medicham.

"Light Screen!" Camille said. Medicham put off a yellow barrier around itself. The Shadow Ball hit the barrier, and Medicham only took a bit of damage from the super-effective attack. "Alright, now use Mind Reader!" Medicham glowed blue, and focused on Drapion.

"Hyper Beam, go!" Jordan ordered. Drapion charged up a ball of orange energy, then fired it in a concentrated beam.

"Medicham, dodge that, then use DynamicPunch!" Camille ordered. Medicham jumped to the side, then charged forward at the now vulnerable Drapion, both fists glowing. It slammed the fists down hard on Drapion's head, right between its eyes, then jumped back. "Now, Hi Jump Kick!" Medicham jumped up, and slammed its knee into Drapion's chin, knocking it over backwards.

"Drapion, use X-scissor!" Jordan shouted in a panic. Drapion got up, crossed its arms, and fired off an X-shaped pressure wave at Medicham.

"Focus Blast!" Camille ordered. The Light Screen muffled the damaged from the X-scissor, then Medicham charged a ball of blue energy, throwing it.

"It's over." Jordan muttered. "Wait. Drapion, use Toxic Spikes!" Drapion fired purple missiles, into the air as the Focus last hit it square in the face, knocking it over. It didn't get back up. The missiles hit the ground on Medicham's side, and sunk into the ground.

"Drapion is unable to battle! Medicham is the winner!" The referee announced, raising a flag in Camille's direction. At the same time, Drapion's picture on the Jumbotron faded to black.

"Excellent work, Medicham." Camille cheered. Medicham struck a martial arts pose at Jordan, waving a hand in a 'bring it' motion.

"Return, Drapion. You battled well." Jordan said, recalling Drapion. "Drifblim, come forth!" He threw a new Poké Ball, and released a Drifblim.

"Drifblim, huh? Medicham's at a disadvantage." Camille muttered. "No matter. Medicham, Ice Punch!" Medicham jumped up, threw an icy fist at Drifblim.

"Will-O-Wisp." Jordan calmly ordered. Drifblim created a ball of blue fire, and threw it.

"Magic Coat, hurry!" Camille shouted. Medicham canceled the Ice Punch, and raised a pink barrier. The Will-O-Wisp hit the barrier, and disappeared. Suddenly, Drifblim was burned.

"My dear, foolish Camille. You just activated Drifblim's Flare Boost ability. When Drifblim is burned, its Special Attack power is increased." Jordan chuckled. "I'm afraid it's over. Drifblim, use Shadow Ball!" Driflblim charged and fired a ball of dark energy, and fired it.

"Use Psychic to send it back!" Camille quickly ordered. Medicham glowed blue, as did the Shadow Ball, which slowed to a stop and went back towards Drifblim, scoring a direct hit.

"Hypnosis!" Jordan commanded. Drifblim's 'X' patch glowed blue, and it projected a silhouette at Medicham.

"Dodge it!" Camille yelled, but it was too late. Medicham was put to sleep.

"Now, use Hex!" Jordan exclaimed triumphantly. Drifblim projected an eye shape above it, which released odd energy waves. Medicham was mercilessly assaulted by the waves, and was rendered unconscious in its sleep.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Drifblim is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Wow. It's gotten stronger." Calvin murmured.

"Thanks for a good job, Medicham." Camille said quietly as she recalled Medicham. "Emolga, battle stations!" She threw another Poké Ball.

**There's Chapter 2. The battles have started, and things seem to be about even. Who will come out on top? Stay tuned to find out. I am still accepting OC submissions. This is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality/Traits:**

**Pokémon(Up to 6):**

**Other: **

**Calvin127 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Calvin127 here with Chapter 3. This chapter will conclude the first battle, and start the next one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****Pokémon is not owned by me. **

**Chapter 3: Camille vs Jordan part 2**

Emolga appeared from its Poké Ball, hovering above the field on an updraft.

"Using Emolga was a good choice. She's shifted the odds into her favor." Calvin mused to himself, watching from his spot in the stands.

"A wise choice against Drifblim, Liefje, but type advantage will not seal your victory." Jordan said, smirking cockily, although that smirk faded as he watch Drifblim take damage from its burn.

"We'll see. Emolga, Thunderbolt!" Camille said. Emolga started charging up electricity, then fired off a blast of electricity at its foe.

"Predictable. Drifblim, dodge, then use Shadow Ball!" Jordan said nonchalantly. Drifblim barely managed to spin away from the Thunderbolt, but ended up off-balance.

"It's open! Wild Charge!" Camille shouted. Emolga dove at Drifblim, covering herself in electricity. Driflbim had no way to avoid this, and was hit directly, getting flung against the arena wall. Drifblim managed to pull itself out of the indentation in the wall.

"Drifblim, use Payback!" Jordan shouted with a hint of panic in his tone. Drifblim started glowing black, and rather clumsily threw itself at Emolga, clearly suffering from the damage it had taken as well as the burn.

"Attract!" Camille ordered. Emolga effortlessly dodged Driflbim's clumsy attack, then, twirled around, posing with a wink, sending a barrage of hearts at Drifblim. The hearts orbited it for a second, then hit him, creating the desired effect: Drifblim was hopelessly infatuated with Emolga, and in turn, completely at her mercy.

"Damn... Drifblim return!" Jordan cursed, preparing to recall Drifblim.

"Pursuit!" Camille quickly shouted. Emolga flew at Drifblim, glowing purple, and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. When the dust from the impact cleared, Drifblim was laying still with swirly eyes.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! Emolga is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return Drifblim. Good work." Jordan said somberly as he recalled Drifblim. "Well Camille, you've backed me into a corner. But, as the old Chinese proverb goes, the cornered rat will bite the cat. Case in point, Gliscor, come forth!" He threw his last Poké Ball, releasing a Gliscor that soared on a updraft, glaring at Emolga.

"Uh oh. Gliscor's got a slight type advantage over Emolga." Calvin mused.

"It had better bite really hard, 'cause this cat's bringing it all!" Camille shouted. "Emolga, Air Slash!" Emolga swished a paw above her head, gathering a ball of wind, then threw it at Gliscor.

"Gliscor, Rock Polish." Jordan said boredly. Gliscor's body began to glow, then it seemed to disappear, moving faster than the human eye could follow.

"Emolga, Agility!" Camille shouted. Emolga suddenly started moving at the same speed as Gliscor, both become nothing more than blurs of color.

"Gliscor, Aerial Ace!" Jordan commanded.

"Emolga, you use Aerial Ace, too!" Camille commanded. Both Pokémon started moving even faster than before, to the point where they became invisible.

**WHAM!**

The sound of the impact rang through the area, and a shock wave was produced.

**WHAM!**

Another impact at a different spot.

**WHAM!**

Another impact.

"A battle of pure speed and power." Calvin murmured as he watched the display before him. "Emolga's got the edge in speed, but Gliscor's definitely got more raw power."

"This is getting boring. Gliscor, Night Slash!" Jordan shouted.

"Emolga, Iron Tail!" Camille shouted.

**WHAM!**

Emolga was now visible again, flipping through the air. It was apparent that Gliscor had won in that collision, and was preparing to move in for another attack.

"Gliscor, Stone Edge!" Jordan ordered. Gliscor became visible again, with an array of sharp stones surrounding it. With a throwing motion, Gliscor flung the stones at a vulnerable Emolga.

"Dodge, hurry!" Camille shouted frantically, but it was too late. Emolga just just starting to recover when the stones hit home, sending Emolga toward the ground.

"Ice Fang!" Jordan shouted triumphantly. Gliscor flew at Emolga, sinking its ice-infused fangs into Emolga's torso. They continued to fall, until Gliscor threw Emolga at the ground with a harsh swing of its head, then caught an air current, floating back in front of its Trainer. When the dust cleared, Emolga was seen in a small crater with swirly eyes.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!" The referee announced.

"This is looking bad. Camille only has Roselia left, and Roselia has a big disadvantage against Gliscor." Calvin said to himself, his brow furrowing. "Come on, Camille, you've beaten him before, you can do it again."

"You did a great job, Emolga. Rest up." Camille said as she recalled Emolga. "It's all up to you. Roselia, battle stations!" She threw the Poké Ball, letting out Roselia, who still looked visibly shaken from Drapion's Pursuit. "Roselia, Energy Ball!" Roselia charged up a ball of energy, and threw it at Gliscor.

"Humph. Aerial Ace." Jordan yawned. Gliscor jumped into the air, evading the Energy Ball, and flew at Roselia at high speed.

"Quick, Cotton Spore!" Camille said. Roselia released a heavy cloud of cotton spores from her flowers, slowing Gliscor significantly. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Roselia charged up a ball of black energy, and blasted Gliscor point-blank in the face, sending it back to its starting point.

"Gliscor, X-scissor!"" Jordan said, getting irritated. Gliscor again flew at Roselia, though slower because of Cotton Spore, and crossed its arms, firing an X-shaped pressure wave at Roselia.

"Roselia, defend, then use Extrasensory." Camille ordered calmly. Roselia crossed her arms in front of herself, taking the attack, then, with much difficulty, got back up, and focused her gaze on Gliscor. Her eyes start glowing blue, and the space around Gliscor began to warp, eventually blasting it to the ground.

"I've had enough. Gliscor, Sky Attack!" Jordan shouted. Gliscor got up, flew into the air, and began glowing white as it charged power.

"Two can play at that game. Roselia, Solarbeam!" Camille said. Roselia held her hands up, and began absorbing sunlight.

"It's all coming down to this." Calvin mused.

"Now, Gliscor, do it!" Jordan shouted. Gliscor dove down once the glow was at its brightest, coming down upon Roselia quickly. At that moment, Roselia's flowers started flashing signifying that the charge was complete.

"Fire!" Camille shouted. Roselia took aim, and fired the Solarbeam at Gliscor. Gliscor flew unhindered through he Solarbeam, although it was taking damage. It eventually reached Roselia, causing an explosion that rocked the foundation of the stadium. When the smoke cleared, both were lying face-down in a large crater.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee announced. "The first Pokémon to get up will be declared the winner!"

"Come on, Gliscor, get up!" Jordan shouted. Camille simply crossed her fingers, hoping that Roselia would stand up. Both Pokémon twitched, and started to get up. They glared at each other for a minute, then, Roselia stood up. Gliscor did the same, and they continued to stare each other down until Gliscor winced, and collapsed.

"As Roselia is the last Pokémon standing, the victory goes to Camille of Castelia City!" the referee announced.

"We did it, Roselia, we did it!" Camille cheered, picking Roselia up. "That Focus Band sure came in handy, didn't it?" Roselia cheered in agreement, wincing afterward. "Great job. You deserve a good rest." Camille recalled Roselia, and looked at Jordan, who was looking at Gliscor disappointedly.

"I suppose you did your best, so that's all that matters." Jordan sighed, recalling Gliscor. "But this whole 'losing to grass-types' thing isn't gonna work." He turned to Camille. "Well, you won. My Pokémon just weren't good enough."

"Jordan, you shouldn't talk badly about your Pokémon like that." Camille said with a scowl. "You know, your Pokémon's performance reflects on how you raise it."

"As usual, you're right." Jordan sighed.

"And don't you forget it." Camille said. "Keep trying, and you might just beat me one day."

"I hope you will be ready for that day, Liefje." Jordan said, turning to walk away. "Best of luck in tournament."

"Thanks, Jordan." Camille called after him before leaving the arena to go to the Pokémon Center. She found Calvin and Terry there.

"Nice going, Camille. That Focus Band came in handy." Calvin said, high-fiving her.

"You only one because of chance. That Gliscor had Roselia's number, and we all know it." Terry said mockingly, receiving a punch in the gut in return.

"Don't mock my victories, Terry." Camille said, placing her Poké Balls on the counter.

"The next first round matchup is: Sherry Robbins vs Melinda Hughes!" the TV announcer... well, announced.

"Sounds interesting." Calvin mused.

"It's only interesting to you just because they're both hot girls." Terry laughed.

Calvin ignored this, sniffing the air. "The wind smells strongly of destiny. We should all go and watch this battle."

"I'm not about to argue with destiny." Camille said, following.

Terry sighed. "Fine, I'm coming."

"Oh, and I have something in mind to reward you for an awesome first battle." Calvin whispered to Camille as they walked.

"Really? What?" Camille asked.

"It's a surprise." Calvin said with a smile.

**Wow. Long chapter is long. But there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this in the middle of the night in one hour. Don't forget to submit an OC should you feel so inclined, and thanks for reading!**

**Calvin127 out.**


End file.
